The boy looking for love
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: there are books about him there are few people that know about him and there's a little girl who's fallen in love with his story and there's so much to learn about him so much will he keep walking down the road or will he stop looking he's well none other than Naruto Uzumaki and he's been looking for this girl for a very very long time
1. prologe

**hey, guys, I can't be assed to get a bate reader so I began anew I'm changing the story meaning I'm gonna try to make it better so yeah don't like don't read hope you find this one better**

 **I don't own naruto or high school dxd this is a prolog**

my child have you forgotten the words you once said the words that went straight through the gates of heaven and entered my ears the words that made me A god respect even a mortal like you I saw you grow into a great man that you were but the moment you lost _her_ you were no longer the man I came to respect you were a former shell of yourself the words of protecting and serve they were gone you're joyful self-gone that soul that could even mend broken hearts gone I believe you will rise again after all the story's true tail has only just begone so Naruto Uzumaki are you ready for the true test

* * *

walking on the grass was a teenager with blonde hair three whisker marks on each cheek a black shirt with a blue hoodie orange pants a orange backpack on his back brown sandals on his feet the teenager turned around looking at the sun shining down on him a second later he started walking again

" **Naruto how many schools have we been to again** , " said a voice in his head

" more then I can count kurama " said the blonde

" **well it's past the number barrier that i know of speaking of which you have grown smarter** " said the voice in his head Naruto just nodded

" well here i come kuoh academy " said Naruto

* * *

in a school a teenaged girl with blue and a green striped hair was siting on a bench reading a book " even after so many years i still love reading this book " said the girl

 **so tell me what you think and thanks for reading and re'reading it**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or high school dxd**

"everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki he is a transfer student I would like to see and hear that he is treated nicely Uzumaki-san please take a seat "said the teacher with his finger pointed at our blonde hero said person wears the academy male uniform with a gold ring on his ring finger Naruto took a seat on the top row to the left

" **Naruto tell me straight?** "asked Kurama

'what is it Kurama?' thought Naruto

" **you've been alive for centuries your what? 5016 and in all the time you've spent you've not once have been in bed with the opposite gender and to add something to that you still have the body of a teenager which means your hormones are still there just tell me how the hell you're still a virgin and not a sexually active rampaging monster?** "Kurama asked

'umm well it takes a lot of concentration just like all my hyper-ness it's really hard you know' thought Naruto soon Naruto heard voice's in his head "what the hell is that the only one in my head is Kurama what's going on?' Naruto thought to hear the words 'get to the chopper' and 'your one ugly motherfucker' 'wait is that?' Naruto thought

" **yes it's predator** ," said Kurama

'how the hell are you watching that!?' Naruto thought

" **from your memory banks the movie is quite well if I do say so myself** ," Kurama said enjoying the movie after that Naruto cut their connection

after class we find our blonde haired hero walking around campus

" **Naruto I sense eight devils** ," said Kurama

'what's your point everywhere we go we see devils it's not like they suspect anything?' Naruto thought

" **well I hear devils are wild in the bed-** "said Kurama before Naruto cut him off

'no' was Naruto's answer

" **WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO THIS IS OUR CHANCE NARUTO WE BOTH KNOW YOUR NOT THE SAME AS KUSHINA OR MITO!** " Kurama shouted in rage

'...what do _you_ have to gain from it?' Naruto asked plainly

" **well if you must know I've done some research and what I found is amazing scratch that ultimately grand magnificent even** " Naruto stopped in his tracks after Kurama's finished his words

'what's going on Kurama what's this all about?' Naruto asked wondering what the fox was talking about

" **Naruto, when we merged something happened to be more pacific YOU Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze whatever child you shall carry, will have my genes in it as well it's beyond this world it's magnificent"** were Kurama's words Naruto was shocked beyond shock at hearing this

"why-what" were Naruto's words before he fell to the ground eyes closed after he fainted a person overshadowed his body

"hey are you okay are you even awake?" asked the person it was Xenovia she wears the female version of the academy uiform a moment ago she was reading her favourite book on the bench she like always did and then she heard our blonde haired teen fall to the ground and ran to him "guess I'm taking you to the nurse's office" said Xenovia picking him up and walking to the nurse's office moment's later Naruto woke up in a bed

"what were am I?" Naruto asked himself

"you fainted so I brought you to the nurse's office," said the teen sitting on a seat next to his left reading a big book

"thank you umm my names Naruto Uzuamki whats yours?" asked Naruto looking at Xenovia

"hi and my names Xenovia Quarta" Naruto then looked down at the book

"hey Xenovia what are you reading?" Naruto asked

" the hero of the leaf" answered Xenovia with a smile that he was interested in the book

"how far are you?" Naruto asked

"i've finshed it,at?" said Xenovia closing the book and looking up at him"cool so what chapter does it e," Naruto asked

"chapter 695" answered Xenovia

"oh have you got the whole series in that book?" Naruto asked

"yes have you read or heard of it?" Xenovia asked

"something like that" was Naruto's answer

" **Naruto she's one of the eight** ", said Kurama

'got it Kurama' said Naruto in his mind

"alright well thanks for talking to me Xenovia but i've got to go i'll see you next time okay?" Naruto asked

"yes" was Xenovia's answer Naruto held the door open for her and she walked through then Naruto did the same both going there separate ways

 **"i like her** ", Kurama said

'me too" Naruto said

" **...so Naruto?** " Kurama began

"yeah Kurama", Naruti said

" **you know what we'll talk about this some other time** ", said Kurama

"whatever you say now lets get back home" said Naruto walking down the street and then disappearing and re-disappearingon a snowy mountain you could see a cabin on the mountain "home sweet home" said Naruto walking to the cabin and opening the door to the inside soon after he walked in took of his blazer and put it on his hanger he started unbottening his shirt while walking into his room when he was done unbottening his shirt he throw it on the bed a moment later Naruto was wearing his nightwear which consisted of a bright blue shirt and black shorts with red strips going down the sides Naruto then got into bed looking at a photo on a table with tears in his bright blue eyes a seconed lter he closed his eyes

/dream/

"Naruto Uzuamki you are a enigma i really thought you would ask Sakura haruno or Hinata hyuga on a date but me that i never saw coming just what made you pick me?" asked a voice belonging to a teenage girl who was siting on the grass in forest next to Naruto

"for some reason i feel happy when i'm with you...what i'm trying to say is it's hard to say in words but when i first met you my heart started to beat faster back then i thought you were just a pretty face but as we started to get to know each other i didn't just see a pretty face i saw caring loving beautiful teal eyes with a strong desire to protect her loved ones and i felt leftouth and you know what i thought" she shook her head Naruto crawled up to her lips almost touching"i think i'll ask this girl on a date reason one because i've fallen in love for someone i never thought i had feelings for two i whated to know what kissing her felt like three i would like this girl to share her love with me too a different kind of love the love of a lover so what do you say...Temari of the sand eldist sister of Gaara and Kankuro the sand villages best wind user is it ok for your answer now please?" Naruto asked Temari just smirked

"i guess i'll give you my answer now", said Temari pushing her lips onto his Naruto was shocked he never thought Temari of the sand would kiss him and he soon started kissing back with the same amount of love both of them blushing soon after they pulled apart both breathing for air

"s...so...thats...a...yes right?" Naruto asked regaining his breath Temari just rolled her eyes

"yes Naruto-kun my answer is yes" Temari answered already having regained her breath Naruto jumped into the air shouting 'YES SHE SAID YES AWSOME" Naruto was then blushing reddder then his mothers hair

"was it to much" Naruto asked blushing more redder then anything

"no just the right amount actually", Temari said giggling Naruto just stood there blushing Temari then sat up and walked up to him she folding her arms around his neck leaning in for a another kiss Naruto closed his eyes "i love you Naruto Uzumaki", said Temari closing her eyes

"the same goes for you Temari of the sand" then there lips touched once more

/end dream/

Naruto woke up and sat on his bed tears still falling from his eyes

"i miss you Temari i miss you so much it hurts" Naruto then turned to the picture on the table it was a picture of him and Temari on there wedding day he was in a suit with a orange tie and Temari was in the clothing of a bride both looking at the camera both with smile's on there faces and both wearing gold rings Naruto then looked at his ring not once did he take it off not even for a moment here is the sad form of a immortal that has lived for a very long time and has seen all the faces of the world and saw with his own eyes the world change Naruto Uzuamki namikaze a ancient being so old not even great red is older then him he is the oldest being in existence but still can be childish

 **A/N so tell me what you think is it bad is it good oh and sorry it took so long i'll try to make them more faster anyway thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I believe i'm a little better then last time I thought no one enjoyed this story but Dargon-of-choas has showed me I was wrong anyway i hope you like this**

 **start**

Kneeling on the grass bodies all around him was Naruto Uzumaki tears coming down from his eyes and buggers out from his nose " why " he said " why me what have I TRIED TO DO SO WRONG I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HER I WANTED HER AND SHE WANTED ME I WAS HERE AND YOU RIPPED HER AWAY FROM ME IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR AFTER ALL I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS IS WHAT I'M LEFT WITH NO LOVE NO NOTHING ON MY OWN AGAIN ALONE ALONE FOREVER IS THIS MY HELL IS THIS WERE YOU LOOK DOWN AT ME AND LOUGH YOUR ASS OFF IS THIS WERE IT ALL ENDS " he shouted looking up at the sky " alone so " he began to hiccup " so s-so very alone no one but me b-but me forever my wife my life over everything I tried so hard to be I'm losing everything Kurama please tell me your still there you know your all I have left " Naruto went to sleep drowning in his tears " please tell me your my only hope " Naruto's last words were heared

" **I'm here but your wrong this isn't the end it's the start of a new chapter Naruto** " Kurama said before everything went dark

Naruto's eyes had just opened he was in his room in the cabin " a new chapter? " he asked himself " when will this hell end a question I keep asking myself " he climed out of bed and walked to the bath room to clean his teath and take a shower a few moments later he was taking a shower he picked up a shaving knife and slowly sliced his throat with it he then fell down to the floor of his shower his head leaning againest the wall his eyes closed they then opened and the cut was healed all that was there was the blood he lifted himself from the floor and walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel " I'll try again tommorw like every other day " he walked to the sink and washed his neck of the blood he walked out of the bathroom and got dressed for school as soon as he was dressed he was standing near the school gates he was early " hero's only serve to make there lives painful oh well time to put on my mask " he then grinned and his eyes shined with happiness just then students started showing up he could spot Xenovia talking with those weired club members for some reason Kurama wasn't talking today ' better make myself presntable he walked over to Xenovia " hey Xenovia who's your friends " asked Naruto

" hello Uzumaki-san this is Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima Issei Hyoudou Kiba Yuto Koneko Tojou Irina shidou " Xenovia told him Naruto began to shake everyones hand until he got to Irina when there hands touched Irina's eyes widened she saw his past ' am i alone ' ' Temari will you marry me ' i'll try again tommorw like every other day ' THERE MUST BE SOMETHING SOMETHING THAT CAN KILL ME SOMETHING THAT CAN END THIS HURTFUL LIFE I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE I WANT TO DIE SO KILL ME...KILL ME i swear if you don't find a way i'll destory everything you love ' ' kid can you kill me can you do that for me because if you can that would be my biggest wish and it would make me so happy...no then leave me alone ' ' YOU THINK YOU KNOW PAIN I KNOW PAIN MORE THEN ANYTHING I'VE LIVED A LONG LIFE AND IT STILL WON'T END I WON'T DIE I'VE TRIED EVERY POSSIBLE WAY I COULD SHOW YOU SO MANY WAYS TO KILL YOURSELF THAT IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE A NUMBER SO IF YOU THINK YOUR FAMILYS DEATH MEANS YOU KNOW PAIN THEN I'LL SHOW YOU PAIN BECAUSE WHEN YOU DIE THERE WILL BE LEGENDS OF YOUR DEATH THEY'LL CALL IT THE MOST PAINFUL HORRIBLE MONSTEROUS WOREST DEATH IN HISTORY I'VE BEEN CALLED NAMES SO MANY NAMES JACK THE RIPPER, IT, THING, MONSTER, YOU THINK PEOPLE CAME UP WITH THOSE NAMES NO THEY SAW ME HEARED ABOUT ME WERE SCARED OF ME CRIED EVERY NIGHT NIGHTMARES AND IN EVERYONE OF THOSE LEGENDS IT WAS ME ME I'VE RIPPED BODIES APART STEPED ON THEM STABBED INTO THEM AND YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN HURT EVERYTHING I DO EVERYTHING EVERYONE DOES IS NOTHING CONPARED TO WHAT I'VE DONE NOTHING so run run away from me remember me in your dreams tell legends about me tell your children of what i've told you and what i've done run child run away from the monster ' Irina had tears in her eyes tears for the children the adults he had killed the people he had murdered the things he had done the things he had done and finally tears for what he had done to himself tears for his lose tears for his wish his life was the worst she had heared of Naruto had saw her cry his eyes then widened she was an angel she could see him for who he really was he would have to stay with her for a little to make sure she didn't go insane like the others she would spill his secret and she would tell Xenovia

' why should I care about her she's just someone who will turn to ash even if it takes a little longer what's goning on with me am I changing ' Naruto then " accidenly " tripped on to Irina causing them both to fall over his body over her's his mouth near her ear " if you tell anyone i'll destory you're life now we're about to get up I better be able to trust you just remember everything you love is on the line " Naruto then pulled himself of the ground and gave his hand out to Irina " i'm sorry i'm clumsy here let me help you up " he said in a demanding tone she then slowly gave him her hand

" th-thank you " Irina said

" your welcome anyway see you later Xenovia " he said looking at Xenovia " see ya everyone I'll be seeing you around " he said looking at Irina he then walked into school

" Irina are you okay you were crying " Xenovia asked her friend Naruto was no where to be seen

" I'm fine I just remembered a sad memory " Irina said she then went walking into buliding Xenovia didn't believe her she could tell when her best friend was lying she would ask her later for now she would act like nothing ever happened

 **thanks for reading leave those lovely reviews on my list until next time**


End file.
